Blog użytkownika:Cherrysoul/Początek historii : Adrienette
Kochani ! Od dzisiaj na prośbę administracji nowe rozdziały będą wstawiane tutaj. Wszystkie informacje będę pisać w komentarzach ! Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania ! ♥ ''Rozdział 1 : Nigdy nie zostawię Cię samej '' ~Marinette Sobota ... Dzień wolny od szkoły.Czy mogę sobie jeszcze czegoś więcej zapragnąć ? Zerknęłam przez okno.Była dzisiaj piękna pogoda.Ale jednak ... Coś musiało zepsuć ten piękny dzień . Atak Władcy Ciem .Dostrzegłam go gdy zaczął rozwalać wszytko dookoła siebie.Nie wysłał akumy .Sam po mnie przyszedł. -Tikki kropkuj ! Przemieniłam się w Biedronkę i wyszłam przez okno mojego pokoju.Zeszłam z dachu mojego domu na ulicę i usłyszałam ten okropny głos. -Witam Cię Biedronko ! Co za miłe spotkanie.Tak się składało,że Ciebie szukałem. -Czego ode mnie chcesz ?! -Tego co zawsze .Chce Twoje miraculum. -Nigdy go nie dostaniesz ! -Czyżby ? Władca Ciem zaczął strzelać w moją strone czymś czym infekował akumy.Biegłam ile sił w nogach.Aż w pewnym momencie zatrzymaliśmy się na jakimś dziedzińcu.Jakim ? Sama nie wiedziałam jakim,ale wiedziałam,że nie czas teraz na jakiekolwiek zwiedzanie.Stałam naprzeciwko niego.Bałam się. -Teraz zginiesz ... -Księżniczko,uważaj ! Usłyszałam głos za sobą i zrobiłam unik.Odwróciłam głowę do tyłu i ujżałam Czarnego Kota. -Co tak późno ? -Nie pora na wytłumaczenia musiły teraz walczyć z tą Ciemką. -Oh ... Koteczek przyszedł uratować swoją ukochaną.Jaki to piękny widok.Teraz oddajcie mi swoje miracula bo inaczej obydwoje zginiecie . Nagle spostrzegłam Alye kryjącą się za krzakiem razem z Nino.Bała się o nich.Wtedy jak ostatnia ofiara losu krzyknęłam : -Uciekajcie z tąd ! Szybko ! Nie zdążyłam nic więcej powiedzieć,ponieważ w oddali widziałam tylko lecące w naszą stronę zainfekowane akumy.Byłam przerażona.Stałam jak słup.Nie wiedziałam już sama co robić.Gdy wszystkie akumy znajdowały się już koło WC (Władcy Ciem) wiedziałam,że to już będzie nasz koniec. -Teraz nawet ten wasz Szczęśliwy Traf wam nie pomoże .Jesteście teraz bezsilni.Wystarczy,że powiem ,,Atak",a wy już będziecie zakumowazynowani (Kamcciaa wymyśla nowe słowa B).) Miał racje,byliśmy bezsilni.Tylko cud mógł nas uratować przed tą zgrają akum.Nagle poczułam czyjąś ręke na moim ramieniu.Była to ręka Czarnego Kota,odwrócił mnie w swoją stronę.Teraz patrzyłam tylko na jego piękne zielone oczy. -Biedronko,zanim zginiemy chciałbym zrobić coś co powinienem zrobić już dawno temu . Pocałował mnie,nasze usta złączyły się w pocałunku.Zamknęłam oczy.Nie odepchnęłam go.Czułam się przy nim bezpiecznie,trwaliśmy tak dwie minuty.Poczułam,że się przemieniamy,ale i tak się od siebie nieoderwaliśmy.Jednak musieliśmy gdy usłyszeliśmy pisk Alyi.Oderwaliśmy się od siebie,otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Adrien'a. ''Rozdział 2 : Tajemnica '~Marinette' -A...Adrien ? -Marinette ? Patrzyłam się na jego oczy,nie mogłam uwierzyć w to,że to właśnie Adrien był Czarnym Kotem (Wow... Dziewczyno dopiero teraz się skapłaś ? XDD ) .Jednak odwróciłam głowę w stronę gdzie był Władca Ciem,którego już nie było . Czyżby na Nasz widok się wystraszył ? A może chciał Nas zostawić samych ? Sama już nie wiem,teraz najważniejszy był dla mnie teraz Adrien. Spojrzałam na jego oczy jeszcze raz,a on powiedział : -Marinette ... Kocham Cię. -Ja Ciebie też. -Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną ? - Oczywiście,że tak ! I ponownie nasze usta złączyły się w pocałunku (Kamila panuj nad sobą ... Przecież ty przez te wszystkie blogi cukrzycy dostałaś ... ) .Akurat w tym momencie z krzaków wyszli Alya i Nino. Alya trzymała swój telefon w prawej ręce i zaczęła nam robić zdjęcia. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i spojrzeliśmy na naszych przyjaciół,którzy uznali,że właśnie w tym momencie postanowią uciec . Nagle poczułam,że Adrien chwyta mnie za rękę,zrobiłam się czerwona. -To może pójdziemy do mnie do domu ? Moich rodziców powinno jeszcze nie być w domu,ponieważ pojechali spotkać się z jakimiś znajomym taty. -Jasne,czemu nie . '''10 minut później :' Trzymając się za ręce doszliśmy do mojego domu,po drodze trochę się zgubiliśmy,ale nie sprawiało nam to jakiegoś wielkiego problemu .Weszliśmy do Piekarni,niestety rodzice byli już w domu co mnie trochę zasmuciło . -Cześć Mamo. -Cześć Kochanie,czy mi się zdaje czy ty masz chłopaka ? -Akurat się składa,że dzisiaj zostaliśmy parą. -No to wspaniale ! Marinette,Adrien mogę z Wami porozmawiać. -Oczywiście Pani Cheng. Usiedliśmy wygodnie na krzesłach,nie wiedzieliśmy dlaczego moja mama tak nagle zapragnęła z nami porozmawiać. -Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie,powinnam Wam to już wcześniej powiedzieć jednak uznałam,że teraz jest na to lepszy moment .Ja z Panią Agreste byłyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i przed jej zaginięciem powiedziała mi parę ważnych informacji. Twoja matka ... Ona się przeprowadziła,ponieważ została tajną agentką . Nazywa się ona Agentka Pet,poprosiła mnie oto abym Wam o tym powiedziała gdy się odważę. Kiciuś nic nie mógł z siebie wydusić żadnego słowa,chwyciłam go za rękę,która leżała na stole i poczułam jak ścisnął mocno moją. -A wie Pani czy można znaleźć jakieś informacje na jej temat w internecie ? -Myślę,że coś tam powinno o niej pisać. -Kochanie,to może pójdziemy sprawdzić na moim komputerze czy są jakieś informacje w internecie ? -Okay,więc chodźmy . ''Rozdział 3 : Odkrycie '~Marinette' Weszliśmy do mojego pokoju i od razu włączyliśmy komputer .Adrien dziwnie rozglądał się po moim pokoju dlatego,że zapomniałam pochować jego zdjęcia i plakaty .Komputer się włączył i wyświetliła się moja tapeta,blondyn uśmiechnął się do mnie -Ładna tapeta. -D...Dzięki . Włączyłam przeglądarkę i wpisałam w Google ,,Agentka Pet". -Adrien,zobacz jest ! -Widzę,widzę. Czytaliśmy długo na temat Matki mojego chłopaka .Dowiedzieliśmy się nawet gdzie znajduje się teraz Pani Agreste,ale niestety było to za daleko od Paryża .Po chwili przypomniałam sobie,że przecież w tej małej wsi gdzie przebywa teraz Matka Adrien'a mieszka moja ciocia razem z moją starszą o 4 lata kuzynką,która jest stewardessą. -Adrien,ja wiem gdzie to jest. -Jak to ? -No bo tam mieszka moja ciocia z kuzynką i myślę,że jakbyśmy powiedzieli mojej mamie o tym gdzie znajduje się teraz Toja mama to moglibyśmy nawet tam polecieć samolotem. -Naprawdę ? -Tak. -T..To byłoby wspaniale ! Ale serio chcesz to zrobić dla mnie ? No bo wiesz,to jednak kawał drogi i nie byłoby Nas wtedy w szkole. -Kotku,ja znam tego konsekwencję i chce to zrobić dla Ciebie,abyś był szczęśliwy. W tym momencie do mojego pokoju weszła moja mama. -Słyszałam Waszą rozmowę i mogę załatwić Wam dojazd do Ciotki,ale najpierw muszę skontaktować się z Jennifer (tak miała na imię kuzynka Marinette) i z Panem Agreste. -Okay mamo to my czekamy. -Marinette ? -Tak Adrien ? -Dziękuje. Pocałował mnie,trwaliśmy tak z dobre 5 minut gdyby nie to,że usłyszeliśmy jak moja rodzicielka wchodzi po schodach do mojego królestwa (Kamcciaa,ale ty masz pomysły :') . ) -Mam dla Was dobre wieści,po pierwsze Pan Gabriel zgodził się na to abyś wyjechał,a po drugie Jennifer będzie lecieć teraz do Paryża,a z Paryża do Ciotki. -To wspaniale Pani Cheng ! A kiedy wylatujemy ? -Jutro o godzinie 10 -Ale mamo polecimy sami ? -Nie zupełnie,ponieważ będzie się Wami opiekować Twoja kuzynka Córeczko. -A to ona zostanie z nami u Cioci Carmen (zapomniałam napisać,że tak ma na imię XDD ) ? -Tak .To ja na razie zostawiam Was samych,ponieważ muszę iść pomóc Tom'owi . Gdy moja mama Nas opuściła odwróciłam się krzesłem w stronę blondyna .Widziałam jak na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. -Kotku coś nie tak ? -No bo wiesz ... Pierwszy raz zobaczę swoją matkę na oczy i jakoś -Czujesz się niezręcznie ... -Ta ... -Spokojnie,będzie dobrze. Rozdział 4 : Podróż 'Następnego dnia :' '~Adrien' Wstałem o 8:30,aby móc szybko się ubrać,spakować i wyruszyć do domu Marinette. -Plagg ! Mówiłem Ci już to tysiąc razy wczoraj,żebyś nie napychał się camembertem przed podróżą ! -Oj tam … Przecież nic mi nie będzie po moim kochanym serku <3 . -Dobra no to zobaczymy kto tu zwymiotuje podczas podróży. Po godzinie byłem już gotowy,pożegnałem się z Natalią i z Ojcem. Chciałem iść do Mari na piechotę,ale oczywiście nie pozwolono mi na to. '10 minut później :' Stałem już pod domem mojej dziewczyny,nie czekałem na nią długo. -Hej księżniczko <3 . -Hej księciu <3. Pocałowałem ją w policzek,a ona lekko się zarumieniła,wyglądała tak prześlicznie. -Moi drodzy,musimy już jechać. -Już idziemy mamo ! Wsiedliśmy do auta Pani Cheng (nie wiem czy ma prawko no,ale wyobraźnia działa cuda :3 ) i pojechaliśmy do lotniska. Po drodze gadaliśmy o wszystkim i o niczym,ale i tak czy inaczej byliśmy zadowoleni swoim towarzystwem. Około godziny 9:49 pożegnaliśmy się z mamą Marinette i wsiedliśmy do samolotu. Usiedliśmy koło siebie,ponieważ specialnie dla Nas Sabine zajęła dwa miejsca koło siebie. -Cieszę się,że znowu zobaczę swoją Ciocię. -A ja się cieszę,że ty się cieszysz (Omg,jak to brzmi xD ). Nagle ktoś przerwał naszą rozmowę,była to średniego wzrostu dziewczyna,miała niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy. -Witamy na naszym pokładzie kamraci ! '~Marinette' -Jennifer ! -Witaj kuzynko ! Jak ty wyrosłaś przez te sześć lat,a ten gentelmen to kto to ? -Oh,prawie bym zapomniała,Adrien to jest moja kuzynka Jennifer Cheng,Jennifer to jest Adrien Agreste mój chłopak. -Miło mi Cię poznać Jennifer. -Nawzajem,a to ty jesteś tym sławnym nastoletnim Paryskim modelem i synem Gabriel'a Agreste . -Tak,to ja . -Dobrze,to ja Was niestety muszę zostawić samych,ponieważ muszę jeszcze trochę popracować. Życzę Wam miłej podróży. -Dziękujemy. Brązowowłosa nas opuściła,a my zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o moich projektach. Jednak musiałam zmienić temat. -Kotku,musimy jej o tym powiedzieć. -O czym Mari ? -O tym,że to my jesteśmy super bohaterami . -Nie wiem,czy to jest najlepszy pomysł. -Wiem,ale pomyślmy teraz logicznie … Nie dokończyłam zdania,ponieważ podeszła do Nas nasza znajoma stewardessa. -Zaraz będziemy lądować moi mili. -To wspaniale,ale Jenni (takie było jej przezwisko) musimy Ci coś powiedzieć. -Em,jasne tylko czy jest to coś czego inni pasażerowie nie mogą usłyszeć ? -Tak. -Słońce to chodź zaprowadzę Cię do mojego pokoiku dla stewardess. -Zaraz będę Adrien. -Okay spokojnie,poczekam. Niebieskooka zaprowadziła mnie do pokoiku i wszystko jej tam wytłumaczyłam. Po 5 minutach siedziałam już na swoim miejscu,jednak czekała Nas jeszcze jedna rozmowa. -Nie wiem jakby Wam to powiedzieć,ale mam trochę złą wiadomość … -Jenni,jaką ? -No bo … Wiecie no … Na naszej wsi rozpowiedziała się kiedyś taka plotka,że Biedronka i Czarny Kot tak naprawdę współpracują z Władcą Ciem . -Ale to jest jakieś głupstwo ! Przecież ja z moją księżniczką nigdy w życiu nie będziemy współpracować z tym złoczyńcą ! -Kochanie spokojnie,przecież obydwoje dobrze wiemy,że to nie prawda,ale Jennifer ty im wierzysz ? -Nie coś ty ! Tylko,że kolejny problem jest taki,że tą plotkę rozpowiedział szef Pani Agreste Agent Thomas Walker . W tym momencie blondyn złapał się za głowę,smutno mi się zrobiło gdy widziałam jego zakłopotanie. Mocno go przytuliłam wiedziałam,że to mu pomoże i faktycznie pomogło. -Muszę iść ogłosić,że lądujemy,więc przepraszam Was na chwilkę. Moja kuzynka wtedy Nas opuściła. -Już nie wiem co ja mam o tym myśleć Marinette. -Przecież wiesz,że wszystko się ułoży. -Oh,sam już nie wiem. -Ale ja wiem,posłuchaj nawet gdyby okazało się,że jednak nam się nie uda,ale i tak na pewno się uda to masz jeszcze mnie. -Wiesz,że jesteś kochana ? -Wiem. I w tym momencie nasze usta złączyły się w pocałunku. 'Rozdział 5 : Niespodzianka' '~Marinette' Po chwili wylądowaliśmy. Gdy wysiedliśmy z samolotu poczułam jak ktoś chwyta mnie za ramie. -Okay to teraz musimy iść do domu. -Jenni,jak to iść ? -No błagam Cie Marinette to nie daleko,pięć minut i będziemy pod domem. Wzięliśmy swoje bagaże i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu Cioci Carmen .Niestety,ale nie szliśmy przez centrum,ponieważ Jennifer uznała,że nie czas teraz na zwiedzanie .Ominęliśmy centrum i znaleźliśmy się na pięknej polanie,było tam pełno kwiatów,zielonych krzewów i drzew i biegających w oddali saren .Było tam po prostu przecudownie,na początku pomyślałam,że nie ma tutaj żadnej ścieżki,ale przeszliśmy pięć kroków dalej i już się na niej znajdowaliśmy (#Magic XD). W pewnym momencie poczułam jak mój chłopak łapie mnie za rękę,spojrzałam na niego i zobaczyłam jak się do mnie uśmiecha. '4 minuty później :' Byliśmy już pod domem Ciotki był on cały z drewna (Dzięki Patryk za pomoc xDD). Weszliśmy do środka i zauważyłam uśmiechniętą szatynkę,która wpatrywała się we mnie fiołkowymi oczami. -Marinette,jak ja Cie dawno nie widziałam ! Wiesz jak ja za tobą tęskniłam ! W tym momencie kobieta mnie przytuliła,a ja odwzajemniłam uścisk. -Ja za tobą też bardzo tęskniłam. Ciocia Carmen się ode mnie oderwała i spojrzała na Adrien'a. -Ty to pewnie Adrien Agreste. Witam cię serdecznie w moim domu. Moja siostra mi mówiła o tobie jak z nią rozmawiała i jesteście podobno razem. -Dzień dobry,tak to prawda jesteśmy parą. -Oh nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę,proszę siadajcie. -Mamo,a o mnie to już zapomniałaś ? -Nie no coś ty dziecko,przecież ciebie nie muszę witać,ponieważ ty tu jesteś codziennie (Ale skromność xd ) . Ty też siadaj bo zaraz będzie obiad . Usiedliśmy wszyscy przy stole rozmawiając o podróży,nie mogliśmy powiedzieć Carmen o tym,że jesteśmy bohaterami,ponieważ ona o tym nie może wiedzieć. Zjedliśmy obiad i udaliśmy się do mojego i Adriena pokoju .Rozpakowaliśmy bagaże,a ja udałam się do łazienki. '~Adrien' Marinette poszła do łazienki,a Plagg wyleciał z walizki. -Yhh … Jednak miałeś racje … To był zły pomysł,żeby jeść camembert przed podróżą. -Ani mówiłem … Ale boli Cie coś,jest Ci nie dobrze ? -No podczas lotu było mi nie dobrze,ale teraz jest okay. -Uff .. To dobrze … -Adrien,nad czym tak rozmyślasz ? -Ah no bo wiesz … Marinette tyle dla mnie zrobiła przez ten czas i pomyślałem,żeby coś dla niej zorganizować … -Czyli chcesz ją zaprosić na randkę ? -No tak. -No to na co ty jeszcze czekasz ! -Bo chodzi o to,że chce jej jeszcze coś podarować. -A ! To zmienia postać rzeczy. No to ruszaj tyłek do centrum ! '~Marinette' Wyszłam z łazienki i zobaczyłam biegnącego w stronę drzwi blondyna. -Kiciu,a ty gdzie biegniesz ? -Em … Do centrum . -Beze mnie ? -Muszę coś szybko załatwić,nie martw się wrócę szybko. Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć,ponieważ usłyszałam tylko trzask drzwi. 'Godzinę później :' Była już 21:30,a Adrien'a jeszcze nie było. Ja znudzona siedziałam przy stole w kuchni patrząc się na kubek z herbatą. Uznałam,że pójdę już spać,ponieważ podróż nie trochę wyczerpała,jak to każda podróż. -Ciociu,ja już pójdę spać,ponieważ jestem trochę zmęczona. -Dobrze Mari,dobranoc -Dobranoc. Poszłam do łazienki przebrać się w piżamę i później od razu skierowałam się w stronę sypialni. '~Adrien' -No nie ! -Co się dzieje Romeo ? -Jest już 21:48,a wyszliśmy z domu o 20 ! -No i co z tego ? -I to z tego,że obiecałem Marinette,że szybko wrócę ! -No to wszystko przez tego głupiego gościa bo musieliśmy na niego czekać 30 minut,a później jeszcze załatwianie tej rezerwacji … -Masz rację no,ale obietnica to obietnica. Wszedłem po cichu do domu,Jennifer jeszcze nie spała. -Jest i oto nocny kotek … Gdzieś ty był !? Wiesz jak się z moją matką o ciebie zamartwiałyśmy ? -Przepraszam,ale musiałem załatwić coś ważnego w centrum. -Ale niby co takiego ? Opowiedziałem Jenni o moich planach związanych z jutrzejszym dniem,była tym wszystkim zachwycona i obiecała mi,że nie powie o niczym czarnowłosej. -Okay idę już spać. -No ja też no to dobranoc . -Dobranoc. Ruszyłem w stronę sypialni,gdy już do niej doszedłem otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem śpiącą już dziewczynę. Kucnąłem przy jej łóżku i się w nią wpatrywałem. -Co ty się tak w Nią wpatrujesz ? Nigdy nie widziałeś śpiącego człowieka ? (Boże Plagg … Ty to umiesz wszystko popsuć -_- ) -Oczywiście,że widziałem. -No to co tak się na nią patrzysz ? -Ponieważ ona jest piękna gdy śpi … -Ah wy zakochańce ! Ble … -Zabawne … Mówi ten,który się niby w ogóle nie zakochał … -Em … Y … Ja ? -A kto gada cały czas przez sen o kwami Marinette ? - … Dobra wygrałeś ! Ale błagam chodźmy już spać. -Okay . Wstałem i poszedłem do łazienki się przebrać,gdy już byłem w piżamie położyłem się spać. 'Następnego dnia :' Wstałem z łóżka i od razu wziąłem telefon do ręki,aby zobaczyć która jest godzina. Była 9:00,więc nie wstałem zbytnio późno z czego bardzo się ucieszyłem. Podszedłem do łóżka mojej dziewczyny,aby zobaczyć czy jeszcze śpi. Moja księżniczka jeszcze spała,znowu się w nią wpatrywałem,ona jest taka piękna … Ale niestety musiałem już ją obudzić . -Marinette,Księżniczko wstawaj. -Mmh … Adrien … W tym momencie przeciągnęła się i zapytałem : -Jak się spało moja Lady ? -Bardzo dobrze … A ty dlaczego tak późno przyszedłeś ? Wiesz jak ja się nudziłam ? -Przepraszam Cię … Chociaż dzisiaj myślę,że mi to wybaczysz po tym jak zobaczysz co dla Ciebie przygotowałem . -Oh Adrien … Wiesz,że nie musiałeś . -Tak jak ty nie musiałaś robić dla mnie tego wszystkiego. -To należało akurat do moich obowiązków. -Tak jak to należy do moich . Marinette nic nie powiedziała tylko obdarowała mnie buziakiem w policzek,wstała,wzięła swoje ubrania i pokierowała się w stronę łazienki. -Adrien ! Marinette ! Mogę Was prosić na słówko ? -Jasne Jennifer. -Okay Jenni tylko daj mi się ubrać. -Dobra to ja czekam na Was w kuchni. Poszedłem do kuchni,a za mną przybiegła moja Lady. -Posłuchajcie mamy mało czasu na rozmowę,ponieważ zaraz obudzi się moja mama. Gdy wstałam od razu poszłam do piekarni po jakieś pieczywo i zobaczyłam plakat,na którym pisało,że przez dwa dni będą odbywać się spotkania z Agentką Pet. Pierwsze spotkanie jest już dzisiaj,więc jeśli chcecie się tam znaleźć to musicie się pospieszyć,ponieważ spotkanie jest od 9:30 do 10:00. -Czyli musimy już wychodzić. Mari musimy się przemienić i iść tam jako super bohaterowie. -Tylko pamiętajcie,że nie jesteście mile widziani w mieście jako bohaterowie, i że twoja matka na Was jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć ,,Poluje” . -Dobra z tym to my sobie już poradzimy kuzyneczko tylko czy naściemniasz coś Cioci Carmen,że poszliśmy na spacer albo coś ? -Tak tak . -No to ruszajmy biedronsiu. Plagg,wysuwaj pazury ! -Tikki,kropkuj ! Byliśmy już bohaterami i ruszyliśmy w stronę centrum. Gdy byliśmy niedaleko celu wskoczyliśmy na najbliższy dach i skakaliśmy po następnych tak,żeby nikt nas nie zauważył. W pewnym momencie zatrzymaliśmy się i zobaczyliśmy moją mamę. Nie widziałem już jej 3 lata,a i tak wyglądała tak samo jak przedtem . -Adrien,wszystko w porządku ? -T..Tak. -Hey … Nie martw się będzie dobrze. -Wiem,ale po prostu długo jej nie widziałem i jakoś tak poczułem się dziwnie. -Musimy się jakoś wepchnąć w ten tłok i zrobić show . -Ja się tym zajmę moja lady. Zeskoczyłem z dachu i wskoczyłem na scenę przerywając swojej mamie przemowę,ukłoniłem się i powiedziałem : -Witam publiczność ! Jak Wam mija dzionek ? -Cz...CZARNY KOT ?! -Tak to ja,witam panią serdecznie. Popatrzyłem się na rodzicielkę,widziałem jak wpatruje się w moje oczy z przerażoną miną. -Agento Pet na co jeszcze czekasz ?! Odbierz mu jego miraculum ! -No to czas uciekać … Zacząłem biec,obok zauważyłem już swoją ukochaną. -Musimy gdzieś się ukryć kocie ! -Wiem,wiem . Zauważyłem idealny zaułek,wziąłem biedronkę za rękę i pobiegłem z nią w tamtą stronę. Na szczęście Agenta nas nie zauważyła. -Uf … Udało nam się . -Adrien mogę ciebie o coś zapytać ? -Tak jasne. -Jak twoja mama ma na imię ? -Agnes. -Bardzo ładne imię tylko,że dlaczego nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć jak ma na imię ? -Ponieważ gdy nie wymawiam jej imienia to nie myśle tyle o niej i nie odczuwam tak rozłąki. -Oh ... Przepraszam. Wtedy Mari mnie przytuliła,a ja odwzajemniłem uścisk. -Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać. Pocałowałem ją w czubek człowy.Gdy Marinette jest przy mnie czuje się jak jej anioł stróż,który broni ją przed złem.Jednak tą chwile musieli popsuć inni agenci,którzy zaczeli nas poszukiwać.W tym momencie uciekliśmy. '~ 21:00' '~Marinette' -Marinette już ubrałaś się ? -Jeszcze nie Jennifer . -Dałam Ci jedną sukienkę,a ty ubierasz ją chyba z 20 minut ! -No wiem,ale robię sobie jeszcze koka no i muszę skończyć makijaż. -No dobra to poczekam … -Nie musisz czekać,ponieważ już przed tobą stoję . -Wow ! Wyglądasz bajecznie ! A teraz idź do niego i pokaż jaką jesteś księżniczką ! -Okay zmykam,pa ! -Pa i powodzenia ! -Dzięki ! Wyszłam z domu,przy płocie stał już mój książę ubrany w czarny garnitur,czerwoną koszulę i czarne buty. Wyglądał jak Adrien,którego spotykałam tylko w pięknych snach. '~Adrien' Dostrzegłem Marinette,wyglądała bajecznie ! Miała piękną sukienkę w stylu marynarskim i czarne baleriny. Podeszła do mnie,a ja objąłem ją ramieniem . -To gdzie mnie chcesz zaprowadzić ? -Do centrum. -Tyle to ja wiem,ale gdzie dokładnie ? -A tego to nie mogę Ci powiedzieć . '~Marinette' Po 10 minutach byliśmy już na miejscu. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom w to co zobaczyłam,stałam właśnie przed restauracją,do której chodziłam jak byłam małą dziewczynką. -S...Skąd wiedziałeś,że tutaj chodziłam do restauracji jak byłam mała ? -Od pewnej małej latającej osóbki. -Od Tikki ? -Tak,mówiła mi jak jej opowiadałaś o tym miejscu,więc postanowiłem Cię tu zaprosić na kolację. Usiedliśmy przy zarezerwowanym przez Adrien'a stoliku,(były tam wszystkie stoliki na zewnątrz,ponieważ w środku od razu była kuchnia) zastanawiając się co zamówić do jedzenia. Po dwóch minutach podszedł do nas kelner,aby złożyć zamówienie. -Dobry wieczór. -Dobry wieczór. -Powiedzieliśmy chórkiem. -Czy są już Państwo zdecydowani ? -Tak. Dla naszej dwójki poprosimy spaghetti ze szpinakiem z potartym serem gouda,a do picia zwykłą niegazowaną wodę. -Dobrze. I kelner odszedł. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym,bardzo długo rozmawialiśmy,aż po 30 minutach przyszedł już inny kelner z naszym zamówieniem. -Proszę bardzo spaghetti ze szpinakiem raz i dwa i napoje. -Dziękujemy Panu . -M...Marinette Dupain-Cheng ? -Adolfo ? -Oemdżi ! (Oemdżi xDDD.Kamcciaa,ale ty jesteś genialna :') . ) Witaj Marinette! Wstałam z krzesła i mocno przytuliłam Adolfo,a on odwzajemnił uścisk. -Oh jak ja Cie dawno nie widziałem księżniczko ! -Widzę,że nie tylko ja nazywam Cię księżniczką. Popatrzyłam się w stronę mojego chłopaka i widziałam tą jego flirciarski uśmiech. Po chwili on i Adolfo wybuchli śmiechem,a kelner odciągnął mnie od siebie i wskazał na krzesło. -Usiądź proszę. Usiadłam na krześle,a Adolfo mnie podsunął do stolika. -Nie wiedziałem Adio,że przyprowadzisz nam aż taką piękną dziewczynę. -Mówiłem Ci,że jest to najpiękniejsza dziewczyna na świecie i przy okazji najważniejsza dla mnie dziewczyna. -No tak racja. A to wy jesteście razem ? -Tak,ja z Adrien'em jesteśmy parą. -Oh to wspaniale ! Dobrze ja muszę już iść,ponieważ klienci czekają no i oczywiście życzę smacznego. -Dziękujemy . (Znowu powiedzieli chórkiem.) Zaczęliśmy jeść nasze' spaghetti ,było ono przepyszne ! Po skończonym posiłku znowu zaczęliśmy rozmowę,ale jednak musieliśmy ją na chwilę zakończyć. -Marinette idę do toalety zaraz wrócę. -Dobrze kochanie. Wtedy już Adrien poszedł do restauracji obok,ponieważ tutaj nie było toalety. Nagle poczułam,że ktoś mnie śledzi,odwróciłam się,ale nikogo tam nie było. Później rozglądałam się dookoła,ale nikogo nie widziałam . ''~Agnes'' -Ta dziewczyna coś mi bardzo przypomina Biedronkę … Hm … Zrobię jej zdjęcie i wyśle do bazy niech tam zbadają sprawę. I tak zrobiłam,wysłałam zdjęcie,a po chwili przyszły wyniki potwierdzające,że ta dziewczyna to Biedronka,ale dostrzegłam kogoś. Kogoś kogo znam,był to piękny blondyn z zielonymi oczami podchodzący do tej dziewczyny. Nie … To nie może być prawda … A jeśli to faktycznie był Adrien ? Nie myśląc dłużej uciekłam z ukrycia i pobiegłam w stronę siedziby. ''~Marinette'' -Marinette . -Tak Adrien . -Wstań proszę,mam coś dla ciebie. Wiesz,że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu,jesteś moją księżniczką,którą mam za zadanie bronić przed złem kocham cię i chciałbym Ci jeszcze powiedzieć … Wszystkiego Najlepszego ! I wtedy Adrien wyjął z kieszeni małą szkatułkę,w której był złoty naszyjnik z serduszkiem nie wypełnionym w środku. Za to w środku była mała czerwona w czarne kropki biedronka. Nie wypełniała ona całego serduszka tylko jej połowę. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co słyszę i widzę, zaczęły mi spływać łzy po policzku nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć,ale jednak wydusiłam coś z siebie : -Też Cie kocham Kocurku. I mocno się w niego wtuliłam,on chwycił mnie jedną ręką w tali,a drugą rękę,w której trzymał naszyjnik położył z tyłu mojej głowy. Wszyscy w restauracji patrzyli się na nas,ale my się tym nie przejmowaliśmy,nawet Adolfo przyszedł zobaczyć tą scenę razem zresztą ekipy. Po krótkim czasie oderwaliśmy się od siebie,a blondyn założył mi naszyjnik,wytarł moje łzy i mnie delikatnie pocałował. Czułam się jak w raju,już nic mnie teraz nie obchodziło. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie po 2 minutach. -Dziękuje,nawet zapomniałam,że mam urodziny. -Ale teraz już chyba pamiętasz co ? -Mhm. Usłyszeliśmy parkujący samochód,z którego wyszła Jennifer i Ciocia Carmen byłam zszokowana,ale mój ukochany wręcz przeciwnie. Podeszły do wejścia,a do nich doszli wszyscy kucharze,kelnerzy,sprzątaczki i cała reszta ekipy, zaczęli mi śpiewać ,,Sto lat”. Myślałam,że zaraz padnę na zawał,wtuliłam się do Kocurka,a on objął mnie ramieniem . Rozdział 6 : Zwycięstwo ?! ''~Marinette'' Śpiewali mi tak z dobre 5 minut,gdyby nie fakt,że musieliśmy jechać już do domu. Po 15 minutach leżałam już w łóżku,a Adrien przeglądał jeszcze coś na komórce. -Z kim piszesz ? -Z Nino. -Jak to z Nino ?! Myślałam,że oni się na nas obrazili. -Nie no coś ty,piszę z nim o tym co zaszło w sobotę. -Aha i co Ci napisał ? -Napisał,że wybaczają nam to,że ukrywaliśmy to przed nimi itd. -Uf … To dobrze . -Księżniczko,śpij już,ponieważ jest późno ♥. -Okay,niech Ci już będzie … Dobranoc i jeszcze raz dziękuje ♥. -Dobranoc moja Lady ♥♥. ''~Następnego dnia'' Wstałam dość wcześnie,ponieważ jeszcze dzisiaj jest występ Pani Agreste,a już jutro wylatujemy do Paryża. Podeszłam do łóżka blondyna i zaczęłam mu czochrać włosy. -Adrien,wstawaj . -Um … Niestety,ale mój chłopak nie należy do porannych ptaszków (zupełnie jak ty XDDD ).Dostrzegłam tylko ten uśmieszek flirciara i zaczęłam czochrać mu włosy jeszcze bardziej. -No dobra,już wstaję . -No wreszcie ! -Dlaczego mnie tak wcześnie budzisz księżniczko ? -Ponieważ za 10 minut zacznie się występ Agentki Pet,a chyba nie chcesz się na niego spóźnić . -Jak to już jest za 10 dziesiąta ! -No tak … -No to na co jeszcze czekamy ? Plagg,wysuwaj pazury ! -Tikki,kropkuj ! Biegliśmy dość szybkim tempem do miasta,przy okazji wymyślając jakiś plan. Gdy byliśmy już prawie w centrum spostrzegłam,że Kocur jest nie w humorze . -Wszystko ok ? -Tak. Dobiegliśmy do centrum i od razu przemieniłam się w Marinette . -Dlaczego się przemieniłaś ? -Ponieważ mam pewien plan … -Jaki ? -Taki,że przemienię się w Marinette,zostanę na całym spotkaniu po czym pójdę po autograf,ty przyjdziesz po mnie jako Czarny Kot i się przy niej przemienisz i wyjaśnimy jej wszystko. -Okay to ja idę na ten dach co wczoraj,ale proszę Mari uważaj na siebie. -Dobrze będę. Nie zastanawiając się chwili dłużej poszłam na spotkanie. ''~Po spotkaniu'' Już po spotkaniu ...Boże,nie mogłam słuchać już tych głupot na nasz temat(czyli na kocurka i biedrony xd ). Ciągle tylko gadali jakie mają na nas plany i w ogóle,ale ja oczywiście tych głupot nie słuchałam bo po co. Nadszedł czas na autografy,dziwnym trafem w kolejce stały tylko dwie osoby,więc ja stanęłam za nimi. Miała być już moja kolej gdy bez powodu dwóch ochroniarzy zaciągnęło mnie do jakiejś przyczepy,która znajdowała się za sceną. Za nami szła mama Adrien'a i powiedziała : -Witamy cię Biedronsiu ! Nie wiedziałam,że jesteś moją fanką . -Phy … Jaka Biedronka ? Ja i bycie super bohaterką … Absurd ! Oby dwóch ochroniarzy złapało mnie za rękę,a Agentka wyjęła z mojej torebki Tikki i zamknęła ją w jakimś mini sejfie . -Nie Tikki ! Błagam nie rób jej krzywdy ! -Nie mam zamiaru,ale ktoś ma zamiar zniszczyć twoje serce. Do przyczepy wszedł Czarny Kot,nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. -Witaj Biedronko … Ostatecznie … Zrywam z tobą ! Tak naprawdę nie kochałem Cię ani trochę ! Gardzę tobą,jesteś najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie ! Po tych słowach zaczęłam płakać. ''~Adrien'' -Kurczę,gdzie ona jest tak długo ? A jeśli coś tam się złego dzieje w tej przyczepie ? Dobra nie ma co zwlekać,idę tam . Zszedłem z dachu i wylądowałem koło przyczepy,wszedłem do niej i zobaczyłem następnego Kotowtóra,moją rodzicielkę i dwóch ochroniarzy,których trzyma Marinette. -Hey ty ! Agento Pet ! Dlaczego oszukujesz moją księżniczkę,jeżeli ja stoję tutaj,a nie tam ? Tak w ogóle dlaczego on ma pierścień zrobiony z modeliny ? -Oh … I wszystko,żeś Kotku popsuł … Kurczę no bo tak się składa,że te Twoje dziewczę jest nam bardzo potrzebne … -Czarny Kocie uciekaj stąd ! -Cicho tam bądź ! Czarny Kocie,daj mi proszę Twoje miraculum,a my puścimy tą Panienkę wolno. -Ah miraculum … Ale ono jest w dobrych rękach. -Ja uważam,że nie. -No to się Pani trochę zdziwi. Plagg wsuń pazury ! Przemieniłem się i stałem przed wszystkimi już jako Adrien. Zielonooka wyglądała jakby miała zaraz zemdleć,pstryknęła palcami,a strażnicy momentalnie puścili Marinette,która od razu się we mnie wtuliła,odwzajemniłem uścisk ukochanej. -Nic Ci nie zrobili ? -Na szczęście nie,ale uwięzili gdzieś Tikki. -Ad...Adrien Agreste ? -Witaj,mamo. -Ale jak ty mnie odnalazłeś ? -Wujek google działa cuda (Pozdrawiam dziewczyny z czatu XD ). -Mój syn super bohaterem … No nie do wiary … -Podkreślę,że uważałaś mnie za wroga. Mam nadzieję,że wierzysz nam,a nie tym wszystkim Agentom . -Oczywiście,że wierzę Wam,ale musiałam słuchać ich rozkazów. Wtedy popatrzyłem na naszyjnik Marinette,który dostała ode mnie w prezencie. -Myślałem,że już go dawno zdjęłaś … -Nigdy go nie zdejmę,jest za bardzo dla mnie ważny. Przypomina mi o Tobie i o naszych wspólnych chwilach. -Cieszę się . -Właśnie zapomniałabym,jestem Marinette Dupain Cheng. -Marinette,to naprawdę ty ? Dziecko … Ja Cię w wózku woziłam jak byłaś mała. -Naprawdę ? -Tak ! Twoja mama w tym czasie zajmowała się piekarnią … Oh … Stare czasy. -Hi hi … A mogłabym Panią prosić,aby wypuściła Pani moją kwami ? -Oczywiście. Agnes podeszła do mini sejfu,po czy wpisała kod,a sejf się otworzył. Nawet nie zdążyłem zobaczyć czy tam jest naprawdę Tikki,zobaczyłem tylko jak czerwone stworzonko leci w stronę Mari i ląduje na jej ręce. -Dziękuje. -Nie ma za co,wiem,że to może nie najlepszy moment na takie pytania,ale czy Wy jesteście parą ? -Tak mamo jesteśmy. -Oh,niech no ja Was uściskam ! Wtedy blondynka do nas podeszła i mocno przytuliła. Rozdział 7 : Walentynki ''~Tydzień po całym zdarzeniu,Walentynki'' ''~Adrien'' Minął już tydzień od wydarzenia z moją mamą. Rzuciła ona pracę Agentki i przyleciała z nami do Paryża,mieszka ona na razie u Marinette,ponieważ mój ojciec jeszcze o niczym nie wie,ale postanowiłem,że mu to dzisiaj powiem i wytłumaczę. Moja mama już wszystko wie,co się działo gdy jej nie było,jak Biedronka została moją dziewczyną,jak dostałem miraclumu. Nie poszedłem dzisiaj do szkoły,ponieważ cały dzień chodzę po kwiaciarni w poszukiwaniu pięknych kwiatów dla mojej Lady. Dlaczego tak długo ? To Paryż … Żeby zdobyć tutaj jakieś kwiaty w Walentynki to trzeba się nieźle naszukać,ponieważ od 6 rano zniknęło 75 % kwiatów .Przechodziłem właśnie koło kwiaciarni,która znajduje się w pobliżu szkoły,ale nagle zaczął padać deszcz,więc schowałem się szybko w jakiejś knajpie. ''~Marinette'' -Hey Marinette,coś ty taka dzisiaj nie w humorze ? Są przecież walentynki ! Trzeba świętować ! -Ta … A Adrien'a ani śladu … -Może coś go zatrzymało ? Nie martw się na pewno dzisiaj do ciebie przyjdzie i wręczy Ci piękny bukiet róż ! -Pewnie masz rację. To co ? Wychodzimy na zewnątrz ? -Jasne ! Wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz i zobaczyłyśmy jak na nasze głowy spadają wielkie krople deszczu. -No nie ! I jak ja teraz dojdę do domu ? -Po mnie Nino przychodzi,ponieważ go też dzisiaj nie było w szkole bo podobno szukał dla mnie jakiegoś prezentu .O zobacz ! Już jest ! Trzymał się młoda ! -Pa,szczęśliwych walentynek ! -Wzajemnie ! I poszła … Zostawiła mnie samą na pastwę losu,no cóż nie miałam innego wyjścia muszę iść na piechotę. Przekroczyłam próg szkoły gdy nagle poczułam,że ktoś łapie mnie za ramię,odwróciłam się i ujrzałam Adrien'a trzymającego w ręce parasol,wtedy go pocałowałam. Gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie on powiedział : -Witaj księżniczko ♥ ,Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Walentynek ! Wtedy podarował mi bukiet pięknych,czerwonych róż. Myślałam,że zaraz zejdę na zawał. -O boże ! Dziękuje ! ♥ I z tego powodu nie było Cię w szkole ? -Tak . -Przecież wiesz,że nie musiałeś ♥. -Oj tam gadasz głupoty … Oczywiście,że musiałem ! Dla mojej Lady zrobię wszystko. Mari,zanim Cię odprowadzę do domu będę musiał iść do mojego ojca . -Do twojego ojca ? Ale po co ? -Muszę mu już o tym powiedzieć . -A,wiem co masz na myśli. No dobrze,więc chodźmy . Po 5 minutach byliśmy już pod dworem Agrestów,ja jednak zostałam z parasolką i bukietem róż,usiadłam na ławeczce czekając na mojego chłopaka (kocham to określenie ♥ ). ''~Adrien'' Zostawiłem Marinette i poszedłem do domu,pierwszą osobę,którą ujrzałem była Natalia. -Natalia,widziałaś może gdzieś tatę ? -Twój ojciec jest na górze w swoim gabinecie. -Dziękuje. Poszedłem do góry i zapukałem do drzwi i wszedłem do pokoju. To co zobaczyłem mnie przeraziło … ''No i tutaj kończymy ! XD Nie no żartuję,dzisiaj dłuższy trochę rozdział,ale to nie znaczy,że nie zakończę jak TVN :') .'' -Nie ! To nie może być prawda ! -Czyli już wiesz … -To ty jesteś Władcą Ciem !? -Tak synu … -Nie … To nie może być prawda ! -Synu,teraz przynajmniej wiesz … Ja to robię,żeby twoja matka do nas wróciła. -Mama wróciła ! -Jak to wróciła ? -Wróciła ! Przyleciała razem z nami do domu ! -Gdzie ona jest ? -Nie mam zamiaru Ci tego mówić ! -Ale i tak pewnie do mnie nie wróci ! Synu oddaj mi swoje miraculum i wszystko się ułoży . -Skąd ty wiesz,że jestem posiadaczem miraculum ! -Po pierścieniu,taki sam pierścień ma Czarny Kot . -Nie … Nie ! Nigdy Ci nie oddam mojego miraculum ! ''~ W tym samym czasie'' ''~Marinette'' -Tikki,gdzie on jest tak długo ? A jeśli mu się coś stało ? -Spokojnie,jeśli zaraz nie przyjdzie za minutę to pójdziemy po niego . -Okay. Nagle dostrzegłam biegnącego Nathanaël z … Bukietem róż ?! Tylko komu chce on je dać ? Gdy był już praktycznie przy mnie zwolnił tempo i zatrzymał się koło mnie . -Cześć Marinette ! -Cześć Nathanaël . -Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dnia św.Walentego ! -Oh dziękuje Ci bardzo,ale ja niestety nie mogę tych kwiatów przyjąć … -Jak to ? Dlaczego ? -Ponieważ ja już jestem czyjąś Walentynką . -A … No,ale Mari zrezygnuj z tamtego gościa i przyjmij ode mnie te kwiaty . -Przepraszam Cię,ale ja naprawdę nie mogę,ponieważ to od miłości mojego życia . -Kto niby taki jest miłością Twojego życia ! Niech zgadnę … Ten piękniś ADRIEN AGRESTE ! -Tak,to od niego i proszę nie mów tak na mojego chłopaka . -A więc tak … Jeśli nie chcesz to nie ! Ale wiedz,że ja Cie kocham bardziej niż on ! I pobiegł,gdzie sama nie wiem,ponieważ spojrzałam na zegarek w telefonie i minęły już 3 minuty,a mojego księcia nadal nigdzie nie ma. Podbiegłam do kamerki i na szczęście Pani Natalia od razu mnie wpuściła do środka . Wleciałam tam jak torpeda zostawiając kwiaty i parasolkę. -Wie Pani może gdzie jest Adrien ? -Tak jest na górze w gabinecie swojego ojca. -A zaprowadziłaby mnie Pani tam,ponieważ ja za bardzo nie rozróżniam tych pokoi . -Oczywiście,proszę za mną. Po chwili byłyśmy już pod gabinetem,bałam się tam wejść no ,ale muszę to zrobić dla Adrien'a .Natalia się oddaliła,a ja weszłam do pokoju,to co zobaczyłam mnie zamurowało,przy ścianie siedział mój ukochany,który miał związane ręce i … WŁADCA CIEM ! -Marinette,uciekaj stąd ! -Witam Cię Biedronko ! -Skąd ty wiesz,że to ja jestem Biedronką ? -Skądź tam wiem .. -Marinette,proszę Cię uciekaj ! Mój ojciec … To on jest Władcą Ciem ! -Tak zgadza się Synu i zaraz stracisz swoją ukochaną . Pokierował swoją rękę w moją stronę i rzucił we mnie czymś czym infekował akumy. ''~Adrien'' WC (Władca Ciem) pokierował swoją rękę w stronę mojej ukochanej i rzucił w nią czymś czym infekował akumy. Łzy leciały mi jak szalone,próbowałem jak najszybciej rozwiązać ten supeł i udało mi się . Natychmiastowo podbiegłem do nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Położyłem ją na swoich kolanach czułem jakbym dotykał piórko. -Marinette ! Proszę kochanie,obudź się ! -Nie obudzi się na razie chyba,że jest silna i jakiś cudem się jeszcze dziś obudzi . -Ty … To wszystko przez ciebie ! Matka na pewno do ciebie nie wróci ! Nienawidzę Cię ! Jeszcze,że się mną nie zajmowałeś w ogóle to teraz mścisz się na tych,których kocham ! Jesteś Potworem ! Wziąłem Mari na ręce i wybiegłem z gabinetu,pobiegłem do swojego pokoju,położyłem moją Lady na łóżku i szybko zacząłem pakować swoje wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy do plecaka. Gdy się już spakowałem założyłem plecak na plecy,wziąłem czarnowłosą na ręce i wybiegłem z rezydencji bez słowa. Rozdział 8 : Wszystko się ułoży ... ''~Adrien '' Biegłem cały czas przed siebie,czasami spoglądając na nieprzytomną dziewczynę.Bałem się,że może nie przeżyć,ale nie mogę tak myśleć ! Marinette by tego nie chciała ! Doszedłem do domu dziewczyny,otworzyłem drzwi i bez słowa wszedłem do pokoju nastolatki.Położyłem ją na łóżku,chwyciłem za rękę,łzy ciekły po moich policzkach jak rajdówki na wyścigu (Kamila przesadzasz ... ). Odwróciłem głowę w stronę włazu,który powoli zaczął się otwierać. Gdy już całkiem się otworzył zobaczyłem moją mamę,która podeszła do mnie i chwyciła za ramię.Odwróciłem się do niej,widziałem w jej oczach zaniepokojenie. -Synu,co się stało ? Dlaczego płaczesz ? Teraz tylko pozostaje pytanie,czy powiedzieć jej prawdę ? A jeśli się załamie ? Jeśli uzna mnie za idiotę,który nie myśli rozsądnie ? Myślałem tak z dobre 2 minuty,wreszcie podjąłem decyzję i wszystko szczegółowo jej opowiedziałem. Była w szoku,wiedziałem to,ponieważ nawet nic mi nie powiedziała. Nie wytrzymałem i jeszcze bardziej zacząłem płakać ściskając rękę niebieskowłosej jeszcze mocniej. -To wszystko moja wina ! Gdybym tylko odwiązał ten supeł od razu,co ja gadam gdybym jej tam w ogóle nie zaprowadził nic by się jej nie stało ! -Gdyby nie ona byś zginął.Uratowała Ci życie,więc teraz ty uratuj ją. -Tylko jak ? Nic mi nie powiedział ! Nie powiedział jak mogę ją ocalić,co się stanie jeśli się obudzi . -Obiecuje Ci,że znajdziemy rozwiązanie na te wszystkie pytania. Poczekaj zaraz wrócę,pójdę zrobić Ci herbaty. -Dobrze,ale mamo jeszcze mam jedno pytanie . -Jakie Adrien ? -Co my powiemy rodzicom Mari ? -Chciałeś powiedzieć co ja im powiem.Powiem im prawdę,ale nie powiem im nic o tym,że to Wy jesteście dwójką bohaterów. -Dziękuje Ci. -Nie masz za co mi dziękować. Po tych słowach wyszła z pokoju zamykając za sobą właz. Czekałem ... Nie wiedziałem co mam ze sobą zrobić,nagle wyleciał Plagg. -Przykro mi stary z powodu Marinette. -Dzięki,za wyrazy współczucia. To co zrobił mój latający przyjaciel zamurowało mnie. On podleciał do mojego barku i wtulił się we mnie,po czym zacząłem go głaskać palcem po jego malutkiej główce. -Dziękuje Plagg,że ze mną teraz jesteś . Ja nie wiedziałem,że ty tak cierpisz gdy ja jestem smutny. -Oczywiście,że cierpię,ponieważ mój brat płacze. -Na prawdę nazwałeś mnie teraz bratem ? -Tak,ponieważ ja czuje do ciebie coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Ja czuje się jakbyś był moim bratem. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem takiej dużej więzi z innym Czarny Kotem. Po prostu z tobą mi jest dobrze,nie chciał bym,abym miał innego właściciela. -Plagg,ja aż nie wiem co powiedzieć.Dziękuje,dziękuje Ci za wszystko.Za to,że mnie pocieszasz,za te ciepłe słowa,za wszystko . Po prostu,że jesteś. -Adrien ? -Tak ? -No bo wiesz ... Nigdy wcześniej Ci tego nie mówiłem,ale ja ... Ja się zakochałem ... Zakochałem się w Tikki ... -Na prawdę ? -Tak,ale proszę mów ciszej bo ona może być nadal w torebce Twojej Lady. -Okay,ale mam zrozumieć,że chcesz jej coś podarować ? -Tak,chciałbym kupić jej lawendę.To jej ulubiony kwiat. -No dobrze to możemy iść od razu jeśli chcesz bo i tak Biedronsia się szybko nie obudzi. -No to ruszajmy ! ''~20 minut później.'' Weszliśmy do pokoju mojej dziewczyny,położyliśmy gałązki rośliny na biurku. -Gdzie wy byliście ? -Witaj Tikki ! -Plagg ? Co Ci się stało ? Jesteś cały czerwony na policzkach ! (No kurde gościu się zarumienił ! ;-; XDD ) . -Mi nic ... Chciałem Ci tylko życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dnia św.Walentego ! Czarne kwami wzięło do swojej małej rączki (łapki ? xd ) gałązki lawendy i dał je kwami Biedronki. -Kocurku,ja nie wiem co powiedzieć ... -Nic nie mów . W tym momencie stworzonko przytuliło Tikki,ta za to odwzajemniła uścisk. Wyglądali tak razem przesłodko,ale usłyszałem nagle jakieś jęki.Jakby się ktoś obudził.Popatrzałem się w stronę dźwięku i zobaczyłem dopiero otwierające się piękne,fiołkowe oczy. Podbiegłem szybko do łóżka gdzie leżała dziewczyna,po czym chwyciłem ją ponownie za rękę. - A ... Adr ... ien ? Zaczęła się podnosić,ale ja ją z powrotem położyłem. -Leż,musisz teraz odpoczywać. -Nic Ci ten potwór nie zrobił ? -Nie,nic. Spokojnie Mari. -Hej,ty płaczesz ? Miała rację,rozpłakałem się. Jednak nie były to łzy smutku,to były łzy szczęścia. -Tak kropeczko,tylko że te łzy to łzy szczęścia.Płaczę,ponieważ cieszę się,że się obudziłaś. ''~Marinette'' Adrien płacze z mojego powodu,nie mogę w to uwierzyć,ponieważ podobno chłopaki nie płaczą (Ha,ha,ha ... Zabawne Marinette xDD ). Nie wiedziałam co mu odpowiedzieć,byłam tym wszystkim zaskoczona.Zaraz,zaraz ... Tikki przytula się z Plaggiem ! Jak to ? To oni są razem ? Za dużo pytań nazbierało mi się do głowy.Chciałam te wszystkie pytania zadać swojemu ukochanemu. Ale tylko jedno pytanie męczyło mnie teraz najbardziej ... -Adrien,myślałeś może już o przyszłości ? Czy będziemy małżeństwem ? Czy będziemy mieli dzieci,a jeśli tak to jak będą mieć na imię ? -Myślałem Mari.ale teraz najważniejsze jest to,abyś wyzdrowiała. -Masz rację . -A jeśli chodzi o imię to chłopczyka nazwałbym Hugo,ale o dziewczynce jeszcze nie myślałem. -Ja bym chciała,żeby dziewczynka miała na imię Emma. Gdy wypowiedziałam te słowa oświeciło mnie. Nie wiem w jaki sposób,ale poczułam energię,która podpowiedziała mi,że moja przyszła córka powinna nazywać się Kamila. Spodobało mi się to imię,wręcz zaczęłam je ubóstwiać. Czułam,że jeśli nazwę tak swoją córkę,to że będę szczęśliwa jak nigdy do tąd. -Albo jednak nie ... Nazwałam bym ją Kamila. -Bardzo ładne imię. -Wiem. Rozdział 9 : Niespodziewana wizyta ''~Marinette'' -Wiem. -Mari,teraz odpocznij,a ja pójdę na dół powiedzieć mojej mamie,że wszystko z tobą ok. Adrien wstał,odwrócił się do mnie plecami i już miał wychodzić,ale zapomniałam mu o czymś powiedzieć. -Dobrze ... Adrien ! Zaczekaj jeszcze muszę Ci coś powiedzieć,ale na ucho. Blondyn odwrócił się w moją stronę i spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Podszedł do mojego łóżka,po czym usiadł na nim. -Co mi chciałaś powiedzieć moja Lady ? Usiadłam na łóżku. Przybliżyłam usta do jego ucha i szepnęłam. -Dlaczego Plagg i Tikki ciągle są w siebie wtuleni ? Kwami musiało to usłyszeć,ponieważ odskoczyły od siebie jakby je poraził prąd. Zielonooki zbliżył usta do mojego ucha i szepnął : -Ponieważ są w sobie zakochani,tak jak ty i ja. Po tych słowach pocałował mnie w ucho,wstał i wyszedł,a za nim poleciał Plagg. -Co za zwariowany dzień ... Poczułam jak coś małego przytula się do mojego polika.To była mała,latająca,czerwona istotka,która trzymała w rączce (rączce ? ) małe kawałki zerwanej lawendy. -Tikki,skąd masz tą lawendę ? -Dostałam ją od Plagg'a z okazji Walentynek (Boże,ten rozdział powinienem być w Walentynki,a nie 7 kwietnia xDD ) . -Oh ! Adrien to farciarz,że widział jak on Ci składa życzenia i daje Ci tą pięknie pachnącą roślinę ! Przez ten cały czas,gdy nie było ani czarnego kwami,ani jego właściciela moje kwami opowiadało mi jak to było,gdy byłam nie przytomna. ''~W tym samym czasie ... Perspektywa Adrien'a ' Byłem już praktycznie na dole,ale usłyszałem szepty mojego kwami,które najwidoczniej chciało się schować za moim ubraniem. Chwyciłem materiał od mojego ubrania,a Plagg wleciał do środka.Zszedłem na dół,a rodzice niebieskowłosej zaczęli wypytywać mnie się co się dzieje z ich córką. Do rozmowy także dołączyła moja zaniepokojona rodzicielka. Poodpowiadałem na pytania dorosłych,po czym wziąłem małą filiżaneczkę z herbatą,która czekała już na mnie od dobrych 20 minut. Niestety,była już zimna,ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Zrobiłem także kakao dla Biedronsi i skierowałem się w stronę jej pokoju. Otworzyłem klapę i byłem w szoku ... Marinette stała na nogach biorąc z biurka swój szkicownik. Myślałem,że wylecę w powietrze z nerwów jak Neil Armstrong,który wyleciał rakietą w kosmos.Tikki na pewno wiedziała o tym,że nastolatka nie powinna wstawać z łóżka.Już nawet Plagg jest bardziej ogarnięty niż ona. -Droga Panno Dupian-Cheng,dlaczego Pani nie leży w swoim łóżku ? -Em ... Ja chciałam ... Chciałam tylko wziąść swój szkicownik,ponieważ strasznie mi się nudziło,a Tikki nie dała rady go podnieść,więc byłam zmuszona wstać z łóżka. Zamknąłem za sobą klapę i położyłem napoje na biurku. Podszedłem do mojej dziewczyny i wziąłem ją na ręce. -Ej ! Kocie ! Umiem jeszcze chodzić ! -Ale nie możesz wstawać z łóżka,dlatego ja Cię zaniose tam,gdzie powinnaś się znajdować. -Wiesz,że jesteś kochany i wnerwiający jednocześnie ? -Wiem. -I za to Cię kocham ♥♥♥ . Zbliżyłem usta do jej twarzy. Zamknąłem oczy i złożyłem na jej ustach nasz pierwszy namiętny pocałunek z języczkiem (Oł ... *-* ). Czułem się jak najszczęśliwszy facet na Ziemi. Trwając nadal w pocałunku powoli zbliżałem się do jej łóżka. Usiadłem na nim po czym posadziłem ją na moich kolanach. Po dobrych 2 minutach ze smutkiem w oczach oderwałem się od jej ust. Niebieskooka położyła głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej,a ja ją mocno przytuliłem. -Brakowało mi tego. I to nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. -Dla mojej księżniczki zrobię wszystko ♥ . Po wypowiedzianych przeze mnie słowach dziewczyna zaczęła ściskać moją koszulkę,jakby chciała,żebym ją przed czymś uchronił. -Co się stało Kropeczko ? -Adrien ! Ilustrachor ! On tu jest ! -Witaj,Marinette ... Jeszcze bardziej wtuliłem się w Mari. Pewnie to mój ojciec wysłał go tu,tylko po co ? -Czego od nas chcesz ? -Po pierwsze mówiłem do wybranki mojego serca,a po drugie to Twój ojciec mnie tu wysłał . Poczułem jak moja bluzka zaczyna robić się mokra. Popatrzyłem na młodą projektantkę. Zobaczyłem jak z jej oczu lecą pojedyncze krople wody. Bez wahania powiedziałem jej po cichu : -Spokojnie,nie płacz.Jestem z tobą. Pociągnęła nosem dwa razy,a ja zacząłem głaskać ją po głowie. -Ale ona nie jest w stanie do ciebie nic powiedzieć Ilustrachorze. Zmieniając temat,dlaczego zostałeś opętany przez akumę ? -Ponieważ ona ... Ah ... -Ona ma imię ... -Ponieważ Marinette nie chciała zostać moją Walentynką ! Tyle Ci wystarczy ! -Tak. A skąd wiesz,że Władca Ciem to mój ojciec ? -Bo mi powiedział ! -Więc po co tu przychodzisz ? Żeby zemścić się na Marinette ? Na mnie ? -Nie,chciałem Wam przekazać informacje dotyczące tego ,,zaklęcia" czy co kolwiek to było co Twój tatusiek rzucił na tą piękną dziewczynę ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania